


That Unforgettable Face

by CanDanAndPhilNot (enbycalhoun)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Demon Dan Howell, Demon Slayer Phil Lester, Demons, Explicit Language, Inuyasha Au, M/M, Mild Blood, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycalhoun/pseuds/CanDanAndPhilNot
Summary: Phil comes from a long line of demon slayers. He's spent years training on how to exterminate, yet there is a sarcastic, grumpy dog demon he can't seem to stop thinking about. Aka: An InuYasha AU that literally no one asked for and this is just self indulgence.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 28
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I love InuYasha and decided to write an au. This is pretty much completed and will update every Tuesday and Thursday! 
> 
> I will be updating the tags but for right now the important ones are there. 
> 
> The title is from an episode of InuYasha! (I believe episode 50)
> 
> Thanks to itsmyusualphannie for being a wonderful beta, I lub her.

Phil's mother had always told him to stay away from demons. They were vile creatures with only one goal: to kill. On the other hand, Phil's uncle had encouraged otherwise: seek out the demons and kill the bastards. That’s usually what Phil did despite his mother's worries. If he didn’t protect people from the horrendous creatures, who would?

When Phil was a small child, he remembered watching his uncle and father prepare for battle. He would explain to Phil the importance of his armour plates made of demon bones and showed him how to hide a multitude of weapons on his body. It was exciting for young Phil to learn about the life of a demon slayer, so much that Phil knew that one day when he was old enough, he would fight side by side with them. 

Then, everything changed. Phil was standing by the front gate of the village, anticipating the return of the slayers, when his uncle returned. Only his uncle. That was the day his mother vowed to never let Phil or his older brother Martyn become something so self-destructive. 

Although his mother fought a good fight, at the age of twelve Phil started training. There were yelling matches between his mother and her brother that Phil (and practically the whole village) would overhear. Phil understood his mother’s concerns, especially after losing their father, but Phil agreed with his uncle. If Martyn and Phil never learned how to protect the village alongside the other few who showed interest, there would be no one to protect the village despite its tall fence made out of the strongest trees.

So, here Phil is, eighteen years old, securing his twin blades to his hips and trying desperately not to forget his gasmask again. The damn thing is always misplaced. 

“You'll be home for dinner now, you hear me, Philip?” His mother's voice comes from a room over. 

“Of course mother, Suki and I wouldn’t miss dumpling night,” Phil says, strolling into the family room. 

He kisses his mother on the cheek before stepping outside. The summer day is warm and Phil can feel the heat being absorbed by his black bodysuit showing between pieces of his blue and silver armour. 

Phil stretches his limbs and feels something rub against his calf. 

“Ready, Suki?” Phil asks, looking down at the small red panda demon at his feet. Of course there are exceptions when it comes to demons. Some species were just naturally friendly. Most weren’t. 

Suki crawls up Phil's body and settles herself on his shoulders, her soft fur bringing comfort to him. They make their way to the tall wooden gate, two archers stationed at the platforms atop. They see him, both give smiles and waves before lowering the gate for him. He waves back and yells, “Thank you!” 

Phil sluggishly starts a round on the perimeter of the village. Everything has been quiet recently ever since they exterminated the nest of spider demons last week. There isn’t too much Phil is worried about, although his uncle tells him every day to stay alert now that the Sacred Jewel is broken. Pieces were scattered everywhere and it would make demon activity spike as they all frantically searched for pieces to enhance their own power. 

Phil finishes his perimeter check and Suki lets out a sigh. She’s just as bored as he is. He checks his direction and heads down a path towards the local hot spring. 

Just as the village disappears behind them, Suki tenses, rolls off Phil's shoulders and starts to growl. The hair on the back of her neck sticks up and her tail is puffier than usual. 

Phil's hands instinctively go to the hilts of his swords and he squares his feet. 

“Where is it, girl?” Phil murmurs and follows Suki, who is sniffing at the ground and walking into the forest away from the dirt path. 

Phil's eyes scan the trees, his sight keen with years of training. With another step, he draws his blades and Suki transforms into full demon form, blue fire wrapping around her as she grows taller than Phil and her eyes turning from little black buttons to menacing blue pools. 

Adrenaline pumps through Phil's veins as he steps around a tree and sees a boy. Phil stops in his tracks and motions for Suki to stay still. 

It seems like the boy is fast asleep, leaned up against a tree trunk. He looks normal enough. He's wearing a black robe and his face is peaceful. Then Phil notices, almost hidden by the straight, shaggy brown hair, a pair or ears. Dog ears. 

With a quiet breath in, Phil takes a step forward, his foot landing on a tiny twig that makes the smallest of sounds as it snaps. 

The boy’s eyes shoot open and before Phil can react, the boy is lunging at him. Just in time, Phil rolls out of the way and is prepared for a fight. 

“Who are you?” the boy says, his voice more melodic than Phil is expecting. 

Now with a better view, Phil sees the boy has longer hair where human ears are supposed to be, his fingernails are long and black with a slightly glittery shine and he’s wielding them like weapons. He has no shoes, his eyes are gold in the sunlight poking through the trees, and his teeth are bared, two fangs almost touching his bottom lips. 

“I should be asking you that,” Phil says, readjusting his grip on his swords. “You're the demon sleeping on the outskirts of my village.”

Their eyes lock for a solid minute, neither of them moving an inch while Suki stays off to the side, ready to help as soon as Phil gives her the signal. 

Phil can feel his skin prickle as the demon's eyes rake him up and down, his eyes falling on his gear. There is no doubt in Phil's mind that this demon is a smart one. Different demons come with different intelligences. The demon knows what Phil is. 

Finally, the demon lets out a dry laugh, stands up and crosses his arms over his chest. “Demon slayer,” he scoffs. “Yeah, right.” 

Heat floods to Phil's face but he doesn’t move from his stance. “I wouldn’t be laughing if I were you.” Phil fights to keep the defensiveness from his voice. “You wouldn’t be the first demon I’ve slain and you definitely won’t be the last.” 

“Oh  _ no _ ,” the demon mocks, his voice going up in pitch and his hands cupping his own cheeks. “The big bad demon slayer is going to kill me!” 

There are many demons out there that use the same mocking tactic, and Phil is used to it, but for some reason, the way this demon easily mocks him not only with his words but brings his guard down with no effort, fills Phil with a rage that surprises himself. 

“Enough!” Phil screams and lunges at the boy. 

They dance around each other, Phil's swords being flicked away with ease, and he can feel the wind off the claws coming at his face. The adrenaline pumping through Phil's veins makes the whole thing feel like it lasts longer than it actually does. A few seconds of their dance goes by before the demon falls back and with the grace of a lion, he jumps up into a tree and perches on a limb. 

“I think I’ve misjudged you, demon slayer," the boy says, his breath even. 

Phil's chest heaves and his head spins just slightly. “Stay away from my village,” Phil snarls, his anger even redder now. 

“I wouldn’t worry slayer,” the boy says easily, falling back into the crook of the branch where it meets the trunk and propping his arms behind his head. “Your village has nothing that interests me. Unless you're hiding jewel shards.” 

“We have no use for jewel shards. We aren’t power-hungry like your kind,” Phil says, snapping his fingers to call Suki over to him.

The demon closes his eyes and his smirk disappears. “You humans are all the same.” 

“I advise you not to be here when I return,” Phil says, opting to ignore the demon's comment. He motions for Suki to return to his shoulder, sheaths his swords and prepares to head back towards the village. 

“Oh yeah? And what if I’m still here?” 

"Then you'll die." Phil turns and walks back to the village. 

*~*

Days go by and Phil doesn't see the demon again. His patrols are normal and the general threat all around is low. This is usually how it goes, Phil has noted over the past few months. Even with demons searching for the fragments of The Sacred Jewel, demonic activity comes in waves, then dies down. 

He starts out of the village, his fighting clothes are swapped out with his civilian ones; the navy blue kimono feels less restrictive even with his swords still tied around his waist. For the first time in weeks, Phil feels calm. The air is warm and the dry breeze is just right. Alone time is a rare occurrence for Phil. If it's not his mother on his tail it’s Martyn, or Suki wanting to play. Everything in the world seems okay at this moment. Phil smiles to no one. 

Thankfully, the hot spring is void of people. Phil guesses most people would rather bathe in the cool river on a warm summer day like today, but Phil has always enjoyed the spring no matter how hot the day. 

Wasting no time, Phil haphazardly throws his clothes and swords over the nearest rock and falls backwards into the water. The rushing sound of water fills his ears and he becomes weightless.    
  


He spends probably too much time floating on his back and enjoying the warm water before he remembers he should wash himself. 

Nestling on a rock underwater just tall enough to let his head poke out, Phil washes himself with his bar soap and his mind drifts. 

Golden eyes and black nails come to mind. He doesn't know why, but Phil's thought about that demon more than he'd ever admit. Even to Suki. It wasn't the first time Phil ever saw a demon he was attracted to. In fact, a lot of demons are attractive, that's what makes them so dangerous. This one though, it's more than just the way he looks, it is his attitude. Phil is still miffed with how nonchalant he was. How dare he look down on Phil just because he's human. Part of Phil wishes he would run into the demon again just so he can prove that he  _ isn't  _ like other humans. Whatever that means. 

There's noise, a twig snapping and the rustling of bushes. Phil freezes and dips his body down into the water so only his eyes and ears are sticking out. He scans the treeline only a few feet away from the water's edge. The rustling starts again. Phil can see where the bushes move and his nerve endings tingle with anticipation as he notes where his swords lay with his clothing. 

A squirrel jumps from the bushes right to the bank, making Phil jump out of the water with a yelp. The animal leaps away with haste, and another figure takes its place. It takes Phil a second for his brain to catch up with the events. He locks eyes with the demon boy with dog ears and golden eyes who’s crouched as if ready to fight the squirrel. The demon's eyes go from Phil's eyes, and down to the rest of his body, then back up. The boy’s face goes red and eyes go wide. Phil looks down at his own naked body and screams. 

"What're you doing!?" Phil yells and submerges his body in the water. 

"Nothing!" the boy screams back as he scurries up a tree and situates himself facing away, into the forest. 

"Don't mind Master Daniel, he is not usually a peeping Tom." A voice comes close to Phil's ear making him twitch. 

"Shut up Myoga! I wasn't peeping!" the boy says, his voice laced with irritation. 

"Who was that?" Phil looks around but can only see the demon in the tree. He feels a bug bite his shoulder and he smacks it, hearing a faint screech. When he flips his hand over, palm up, Phil sees a flea. In a robe. A demon flea. 

"Sorry 'bout that little guy," Phil says, watching the tiny demon, shake its head.

"I get that often. I'm Myoga, the flea. I apologize on Master Daniel's behalf. He has a thick head, that one." 

"I've noticed," Phil says as the flea jumps away towards land. 

"Master Daniel, we must be on our way," Myoga says, his voice small. 

"You alright down there?" Daniel spits, turning to face Phil from the branch he's perched on. 

"What's it to you, demon? Do you care?"

"Why would I?" The demon gracefully hops down from the tree.    
  


Phil wants to say something smart back, but the intensity of Daniel's eyes chokes him. 

"Let's go flea," Daniel says, crossing his arms and turning back towards the forest. "I would put some clothes on, human; your village isn't safe. There's a demon with jewel shards around." 

Phil doesn't have time to retort before the demon is sprinting into the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon attacks and demon confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for returning ❤️
> 
> We again thank itsmyusualphannie for being the god of beta readers. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated ❤️

Daniel is right. That evening, Phil is helping his mother tend to the garden, when the bell sounds. The boom of the giant instrument sends a shiver down Phil's spine. He doesn't hesitate to run inside and throw his gear on, making sure to secure his swords around his waist before he's running out the door towards the gate. 

"Phil!"    
  


He runs to his brother who is standing in front of the open gate. 

"Martyn, where is everyone?" Phil looks around only seeing his brother and the two sisters who live next to them, both clad in their gear. Suki is nowhere to be found. 

"They've gone over the mountains," Martyn says, his voice stained and his giant boomarang strapped to his back. "It's just us." 

Phil swallows the lump in his throat and nods. Suki must be with his uncle. In unison, they run out of the gate and it closes behind them. 

"This way!" One girl yells and Phil can feel everything from the wind hitting his face to every bit of dirt that flies up under his feet. The bell was only ever used in emergencies. In the back of his mind he wonders if this will be it. Will he return to his mother? Or will he return only to be buried next to his father.

They run in formation through the forest, and Phil can hear it. Whatever demon is beyond the trees, it’s big enough to be ripping them from their roots. 

Phil draws his swords just as the monster comes into view. He's never prepared for how ugly some of the demons are, and this one is no different. Its skin is reptilian-like, leathery and wet, and its eyes are huge. Multiple appendages lined with suction-cups are swinging into trees, breaking them in half. It's only when Martyn throws his weapon that Phil notices the shiny purple object lodged into the demon’s forehead. A jewel shard. 

Phil took advantage of the demon's hesitation, the monster focusing on Martyn and the girls. He runs through the trees to the backside of the demon and drags his swords along the leathery skin. Black blood flows from the wounds and it lets out a deep cry. One of the many tentacles swings and hits Phil in the back, flinging him through the woods. Pain shoots through his body but he shakes it off and attacks again. 

Between slashes and dodging limbs, he sees both girls, bloodied and bruised, be flung into the trees. This time neither of them get up. 

Martyn's boomerang hits the demon again, this time slicing an entire limb off. They look at each other. The fear in his brother's eyes is visible for a split second. Phil knows they're thinking the same thing. This could be it. On a normal day they would have killed this demon, but with it honing power from the jewel shard, this could be too much for them to handle. 

Phil is about to lunge again when the demon's eyes get wide. Its cheeks inflate and a purple gas leaks from its nose. 

"Phil! Mask!" Martyn yells, pulling his gas mask up over his nose and mouth. 

Phil reaches down and his heart sinks. That damn mask is laying on his floor back in the village.

Neither of them have time to react before the demon's blowing out the gas and it envelopes them. Phil tries to cover his mouth and nose with the crook of his arm, but his efforts fail. The gas stings the hairs in his nose and burns his throat.    
  


"Phil!" He hears his brother yell before he hears a gasp and Martyn is flying through the trees, blood gushing from his forehead. 

As the gas enters his body, Phil's vision blurs and he feels the ground collide with his knees, his energy sapped. 

Phil can see a flash of brown hair and two golden circles, then, everything goes black. 

*~*

If this is what death feels like, Phil would rather stay alive and walk across hot coals. His body feels stiff and every time he tries to move a searing pain shoots through him. Around him he can hear people whispering and jostling around. Eventually, he's able to open his eyes and sees he's in his bed. His vision is blurry but he can make out a figure dressed in black sitting cross-legged on the far side of the room. 

"You're awake," the figure says. 

After a few blinks, Phil's eyes adjust. Daniel is staring at him with his arms crossed.

Phil wants to ask why he's here. Who saved him? Was it Daniel? Where is his brother? His mother? Suki? Instead, Phil says, "Barely." 

Daniel sighs, stands, and starts towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Phil asks. 

"Dunno. But now that you're awake I have no reason to stay. And I'm sure everyone will be happy to see me go." 

A million questions are on the tip of Phil's tongue. "Did you kill it?" 

Daniel chuckles. "Of course I killed it." He holds up a shiny purple jewel shard the size one of his fangs. "Don't think I did it to save you, human." 

"Phil."    
  


"What?" 

"My name," Phil says. "I have a name, it's Phil." 

"Whatever," Daniel scoffs. "Rest up human because I won't be there to save your ass next time."

"Thank you, Daniel." Phil's irritated, confused, and grateful all at the same time. His emotions are giving him whiplash. 

A blush creeps up on the demons cheeks before he huffs, "It's Dan," and walks out of the room

Phil tries to sit up but decides against it when his body protests. He listens closely and can hear Dan's footsteps and his mother's voice. 

"Thank you again, Dan. They wouldn't have made it back without you." 

"Would everyone stop thanking me? All I wanted was the jewel shard. Your son is awake, so I'm out." 

There is the sound of the front door opening then spamming shut. 

It's only a few minutes later when Phil hears footsteps and his brother is walking in. 

"How're you feeling, little brother?" 

"Like shit." Phil laughs and instantly regrets it. 

Martyn sits next to the bed and looks down at Phil. He has a bandage wrapped around his head and his one eye is black and blue. 

"Do you know that demon? Dan?" 

"Not really. I've run into him a few times." He doesn't know why, but he feels embarrassed. Like he should have told his brother about his encounters with Dan, and usually when he runs into demons, that's the first thing he does. But this felt more personal. There was no rhyme or reason for how Phil feels about the two other times he'd seen the boy, but here he is, wanting to keep Dan a secret. 

Martyn was quiet for a minute, his eyes scanning the room thoughtfully. "I can't say much because he  _ did  _ save our lives by killing that demon, but you need to be more careful." 

"What're you on about?"

"That demon, Dan, could have easily killed you. As a demon slayer you should know how dangerous it is to be fraternizing with their kind." 

"I'm not  _ fraternizing  _ with him! I ran into him  _ twice _ !" Phil feels the blood rush to his face as he sits up, ignoring the fire that fills his body. 

"Phil, please, lay down."    
  


"If he's so dangerous, then why didn't he kill me already? Why did he save our asses back there? Why did he stick around just to see if I woke up?" 

"I don't know, Phil. All I know is that now he's got a jewel shard and could be twice as powerful. The next time you see him you need to tell me." Martyn's tone is definitive and makes Phil fume. 

"Go get mother," Phil says, wincing in pain and trying to shrug off his brother's attitude. 

Martyn only throws Phil a knowing glance before leaving the room. Not a minute later, his mother rushes in and sits on the side of the bed, grabbing Phil's face and cradling it. 

"My sweet boy, I'm so happy you're okay."    
  


Phil can tell she'd been crying, her cheeks splotchy and eyes puffy. 

"I always am." Phil pulled his mother into a loose hug. 

"Who is that dog demon?" his mother asks, pulling away. 

"I'm not sure to be honest. I've only ever seen him twice before and not for long." Phil's expecting the same rant from her that he got from his brother. 

Surprisingly, she says, "You should have seen the look on my face, Philip. I was here waiting for you to return when the bell rang again. I thought that was it." Her voice breaks a bit and she blinks back tears. "I thought I had lost my boys. But then that dog demon comes jumping over our fences, you in his arms and Martyn and the girls chasing him with their weapons. I wasn't sure what to think until he was barking orders. He said you inhaled poison and needed medicine immediately. I ran to the house and he followed." 

"And he stayed. How long was I out?" Phil can't believe that he forgot to ask. 

"He sat here for two days, Philip. He wouldn't leave until you woke up. Martyn tried everything to get him to leave." 

"What about you?" 

His mother purses her lips and smiles. "I thought maybe he was a friend of yours. I figured you would have hid a friend of his kind. Anyone, demon or otherwise, who cares for my boy like he did, is okay by me. I told Martyn to let him stay. If he wanted us dead he wouldn't have brought you back." 

Disbelief whirls through Phil. He can't understand any of what he is hearing. Nothing makes sense. He doesn't  _ know  _ this man. What he does know, is that he is going to find this Dan guy again and get to the bottom of it. 

  
  


*~*

  
  


"Suki, I know you can understand me.  _ Please _ help?" 

He can't believe he's actually asking Suki to help him find Dan. And he can't believe the sass the small demon can give him without actually saying a damn thing. She's sitting on a rock facing away from him. Every time he tries to look at her she turns away. 

"Just one more round, please?" 

It's been over a week now they've been searching. Phil is back to full strength and he's desperate for answers. 

Suki lets out a snort and wraps her tail around herself, nuzzling her head into it. 

A defeated sigh escapes Phil's lips. "Stay here then," Phil says to the demon and rests his hands on the hilts of his swords. He walks to the gate and waves at the boy working it. 

It was nice to be back out doing his patrols. Almost a week in bed had Phil feeling claustrophobic and antsy. He hated not being able to do anything. All he had was his bland bedroom walls and his ever racing thoughts.    
  


None of what happened makes sense to Phil even though he had gone through it all in his mind hundreds, if not thousands of times. He still couldn't come up with one reason why Dan would bring him back to the village and stay with him until he woke up. Sure, he killed the demon for the jewel shard,  _ that  _ made perfect sense. It isn't like the demon actually likes Phil. In fact, if Phil's memory served him right, Dan's tone of voice said otherwise. 

The forest is quiet and Phil is bored. He wishes there was a way to summon the dog demon. His mind wanders as he walks, thinking of how effective it would be if he walked around with a bone and made kissing sounds. 

The sound of voices reaches Phil's ears. With nothing better to do, he walks towards the sounds. As quietly as he can, he walks through the woods and stops when he hears Dan's voice. 

"I couldn't care less, flea." 

Phil spots the boy sitting against a boulder, crouches down and stakes out behind a tree. 

"Master Daniel, you can't keep ignoring your brother's messages." 

"I can, and I will, Myoga. That asshole just wants the shard I've collected. He doesn't  _ actually  _ care." 

There is a beat of silence before the flea speaks again. "As you wish. I'll relay the message. But remember, the New Moon is near and he knows." 

Phil is straining to hear what the demons say next, but their voices drop and he can only hear the sound, no words. He peeks around the tree but the demons are gone. 

"Y'know, it's not polite to eavesdrop." 

Phil lets out a yelp and falls forward. He quickly picks himself up and turns around to see Dan, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. 

" I- I wasn't eavesdropping," Phil sputters and places his hands on the hilts of his swords. 

"Hmm, pretty sure you were, human." Dan eyes Phil and chuckles, a dimple appearing that Phil never noticed before. "You can stand down. I'm not going to fight you. We both know I'd win." 

"Are you always so cocky?" Phil mimicks Dan's posture and folds his arms across his chest. 

"I see you're fully healed." Daniel looks away, the scowl on his face not changing. 

"I have. I've been looking for you." 

At that, Dan's eyes snap back over to Phil's and his scowl deepens. "Why would you be doing a stupid thing like that?" 

"I need answers. Now." Phil matches Dan's harsh tone. 

"Answers for what? Why do you humans gotta be so nosy?" 

"Why did you stay with me until I woke up?" 

"What? I can't be nice? Just because I have demon blood in me?" 

Frustrated, Phil yells, "Not because you're a demon, but because I don't know you!" 

"Well then maybe you should get to know me!" Daniel yells back. 

"I would if you weren't so - so  _ infuriating _ !" 

"Well you're not a walk in the park either mister, ‘I'll kill you if you come near my village’!" Dan points a finger at Phil, his long fingernail almost touching Phil's nose. 

"You're the one sleeping outside of my village!" 

"Well, you're the one who smells so nice I can't stop coming around!" 

Phil's heart stutters and he takes a step back. "What?" 

The demon's eyes go wide and his face turns beet-red as he pulls his hand back. "I - that's not - your damn smell is fucking strong! It - it blocks out everything else!" 

"Dan-" 

"Don't flatter yourself, human." Dan turns away and sits on the ground, his ears twitching a bit. 

Phil doesn't know how to respond so he falls to the ground and nestles himself up against the tree. They sit in silence for long enough that the sun begins its descent. At first, the silence is deafening, making Phil rack his brain for something, anything to say. But after awhile, once Dan's muscles relax and he turns to look at Phil, the tension loosens. The demon lays on his back in a sunny patch and Phil stretches his legs out. 

Every once in a while, Phil glances over to meet Dan's eyes, but he doesn't say anything and neither does Dan. Eventually, Phil does think of questions, but there is something about the comfortable silence that Phil doesn't want to break. It's like they are suspended in time, not moving forward despite the evening light illuminating Dan's soft features. Phil wants to reach out and rub Dan's ears, and he's close enough he could, but respects the demon's space regardless of how soft they look. 

"I should go," Phil says when the sun is low enough that the forest starts to look dim. 

Dan makes a grunting sound and sits up. They lock eyes and Phil can feel his heart beating right out of his chest. Dan looks like he wants to say something, opening his mouth a few times before closing it and his eyebrows drawn in. 

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Phil all but whispers. 

"Depends, why? Will  _ you  _ be here tomorrow?" 

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow." Phil smiles and stands, stretching his arms up over his head making his back crack in a few places. 

"Well I'm not gonna wait around all day, so...so, yeah." Dan stands and starts into the trees. 

"So, see you tomorrow?"

"Whatever."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> walls breaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always we thank itsmyusualphannie for being a fucking GOD. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter as it is one of my favorites ❤️

Phil wakes up early the next morning despite barely getting any sleep. His mind kept him up as it replayed the previous day then day-dreamed about what today will bring. 

As quietly as he can, he gathers food from the kitchen, willing his family to stay asleep. He slings the sack of food over his shoulder and rushes out, heading for the gate.

“Phil? It’s not your day for patrol,” Samson, the guy manning the gate yells down to Phil as he approaches. 

“Heading to see a friend,” Phil says back, liking how the word friend rolls off his tongue. 

Samson flashes a smile and opens the gate. 

Phil wastes no time and picks his pace up to a steady jog. As he comes up on the clearing where he saw Dan and Mioga speaking yesterday, he spots a mop of brown hair in the same tree they lounged around yesterday. 

“You’re here!” Phil says, looking up into the tree, his breathing a little heavy. 

Dan looks down, his face turned up in his usual scowl, but doesn’t say anything. 

“Hungry?” Phil places the sack on the ground and pulls the string, letting all four corners of the blanket fall.

“What did you bring?” Dan gracefully falls from the tree and crouches in front of the pile of food, his face suddenly more curious than grouchy. 

“Just some snacks, help-”

Dan’s ripping open packages before Phil could tell him to. Phil watches and grabs an apple, leaning back on his hands. 

“These are really good,” Dan says through a mouthful of rice. He’s eating whole rice balls in two bites and Phil laughs to himself. 

“Thank you. I made them myself.” 

For a second, Dan pauses and looks between the half-eaten rice ball in his hand and Phil. “You didn’t like...poison these or anything, did you?” 

“What?” Phil laughs, covering his face so Dan won’t see the food in his mouth. “Why would I do that?”

“Did you?” Dan asks, more serious this time. 

“Of course not! Who do you take me for?”

“A demon slayer.” 

“Oh.” It dawns on Phil that this  _ does  _ look fishy from Dan’s perspective. “Well,” Phil ponders. “You saved my life. So killing you now would be a pretty rotten thing for me to do, yeah?”

Slowly, Dan starts chewing again and a small smirk appears on his lips. “Yeah, I guess it would, wouldn’t it?” 

Like the previous day, they sit in silence for most of the daylight hours, snacking on things here and there. It's so comfortable that at one point Phil can feel his eyelids getting heavy, but he sits himself up and fights it. As comfortable as he is getting around the demon, he doesn’t trust himself to sleep. 

When Phil finally decides it’s time to head back to the village, he stands up and stretches out before gathering the blanket and empty boxes from the food. 

“See you tomorrow, human,” Dan says from the tree limb he’d been lounging on for a while now. 

“I actually have patrol tomorrow, but you’re more than welcome to join me.” He slings the sack over his back. It’s significantly lighter without all the food. 

“Whatever. I’ll see you tomorrow. And uh...thanks for the food.” Dan hops out of the tree and runs off, not letting Phil give a proper goodbye. 

Phil walks back to the village, a smile on his face and feeling more content than he ever remembers. 

“Philip, I was wondering where you were,” his mother says as he comes into the house. 

“Just having lunch by the springs,” Phil lies easily. 

He can feel her eyes on him as he unpacks the empty wraps and containers. 

“Looks like you had quite the appetite.” 

Instinctively, Phil wants to defend himself, but instead he says, “I’m a growing boy.”

“Hmm,” his mother hums, but doesn’t question him any further. 

Phil takes a deep breath and wonders when his life got so weird. 

*~* 

There's a tightness in Phil’s chest as he and Suki leave the village the next day. Suki keeps nudging him, asking what’s wrong, but Phil just shakes his head. Before they walk into the forest, Suki’s already sniffing at the trail and her tail is straight and alert. Something's not right, but Phil can’t put his finger on what that  _ something  _ might be. Part of him hopes Dan won’t come around today. The more he thinks about it, the more Phil thinks that maybe spending so much time with the demon  _ is _ a bad idea. Would his brother try to kill Dan? Would his mum think differently of him? Even without having a jewel shard, Dan could surely take out their whole village. That wouldn’t stop Martyn though. Phil could see his brother risking the whole village just to get rid of one demon. Even if that demon was cute. Even if Phil had feelings for that demon, even if he wasn’t ready to admit that yet. 

As they come around a bend, marking the end of the village’s perimeter, Suki lets out a growl and the blue fire curls around her as she transforms. Phil draws his swords and scans the trees. They hear the sounds of children screaming, just beyond the perimeter and they both start off towards it in a sprint. It might be the village over, but Phil doesn’t think about it. It might not be his people, but they bleed the same. 

The trees clear as they reach the top of the hill that dips down into the valley. Phil grabs the ring of fur around Suki’s neck and swings himself onto her back. She slides down the hill towards an old shrine that had been engulfed by flames. A few children sat outside screaming, waving their hands towards them. 

“Help, slayer!” a small girl screams as they reach the group of kids. 

“Are you all okay?” Phil asks, hoping off Suki. 

“Our friend! He’s still in there!” Soot is smeared on all their faces and their robes have small tears. “There - there was a ghost that - that set the shrine on fire and then a dog showed up!” 

“Everyone stay,” Phil commands. “Suki, make sure they all stay safe.” 

Suki gives a curt nod and Phil pulls his gas mask up over his face. The building moves slightly and lets out what Phil can only describe as a moan. He kicks the door aside and can see what the child had been talking about. There is a gaseous-like demon, its eyes bright red and its body made of a dark purple smoke that swirls with the black smoke of the burning wood. Its head looks like a black diamond with white ones for eyes, light blue jewels make up what looks like a braid, at the end, a small red one that shines brighter than the rest. But what grabs Phil’s attention is the unconscious child, dangling upside down from where a thick gas has wrapped around his foot. 

Dan stands in the middle of the room, his arm over his face. He looks back, sees Phil and waves him away. “Get out of here! I can handle this!”

“Stupid demon,” a voice hisses from the gas. “You give me that jewel shard or this child is my dinner.” 

“I don’t care about the kid!” Dan screams, making Phil run forward towards them. 

“Then so be it…” 

The child’s skin where the gas is wrapped around his ankle starts to bubble and smoke.

“Stop!” both Dan and Phil yell. 

“Just give him the shard!” Phil points one of his swords at Dan. 

His golden eyes look between Phil and the child, but it only takes him a second to pull the shard from his pocket and show it to the demon. 

“Let the kid go and you can have this,” Dan says, his face in a deep scowl. 

“Give me the jewel shard and you can have the child.” 

Part of the ceiling collapses and the floor shakes. 

“Drop the child!” Anger boils in Phil’s stomach as he sheaths one sword and snatches the shard from Dan’s claws. 

“Hey!” Dan protests, but the demon tosses the child and Dan runs to catch him before he hits the ground, and Phil tosses the shard. 

“Go!” Phil lets out and they dash for the door, jumping over burning support beams and holes in the floor. 

Just as they reach the outside, the building moans again and the ceiling completely caves in. 

“Dan, the child,” Phil says, running to scoop the child from his arms. 

“He's unconscious.” Dan’s face is one of pure rage as he looks down at the child. Phil could have sworn he saw a bit of shine to his eyes. 

“Suki, take all these children back to the village in the valley okay? Dan and I will take care of this demon.” Phil gently lays the child on Suki's back. “Everyone follow Suki here, okay? Tell your elders she is with the Demon Slayers of the Mountains, okay?” 

Some of the kids nod, as others are already running down the hills ahead of Suki.

“What’d you mean, we’ll take care of the demon?” Dan looks at Phil, soot now smeared on his face. 

“You want your jewel shard back or not?” 

Before Dan can answer, the demon erupts from the burning building, its body twice the size it was. Dan wastes no time and swipes his claws. Slices of energy shoot from them and cut the gas of the demon's body, only for it to form back together. Just for a moment, Phil stops to stare at Dan, surprised at the power he's emitting. Then it hits Phil that Dan doesn't even have the jewel shard. 

“Aim for its head, Dan!” Phil pulls out a dagger as he reminds himself of the immediate danger, and flings it at the now red eyes of the demon’s shiny head. 

The eye shatters at the contact and some of the gas dissipates. 

Dan races around the other side while Phil keeps it attention by pulling out his throwing stars to starts chucking them, dodging the thick snake-like, almost see-through gassy limbs striking at him. 

“You think you have a chance, human?” the voice from the gas says. 

“By myself?” Phil laughs. “No. But I’m not alone.” 

As if on cue, Dan swipes his claws again, this time the energy blades, hitting the end of its jewel braid, making its whole head crack, and shattering it into a million pieces. Dan’s jewel shard shines brighter than all the others. 

The gas clears, the shrine still burning behind the pile of broken jewels. Without the sounds of the demon, the crackling of the fire seems too loud, echoing through Phil’s ears. 

He finds his throwing stars and dagger before going to the pile of shards, walking over them as the crunch beneath his feet. In the middle of the pile, the Shikon Jewel Shard shines bright, and emits an energy as Phil steps closer. When he picks it up, his fingers tingle. 

“Here,” Phil says to Dan, who’s unfazed, walking barefoot over the jewels towards Phil.

“You didn’t need to do that. I could have killed that demon on my own.” There's a look on Dan’s face that Phil can’t quite decipher, but his eyes are trained on Phil as he takes the shard, making his stomach do flips. 

“I did though. You saved my life, the least I could do was get you your jewel shard back.” 

Their stare lingers, and Phil is too aware of how close Dan is. 

“Why don’t you react to the jewel like the other demons do?” Phil blurts out. It’s something that’s been on his mind, but he could never come up with anything to rationalize it. 

With a quick jerk, Dan takes a step back, and his usual scowl returns. 

“Don’t worry about it, yeah?” Dan brakes their stare and pockets the shard. 

Phil takes a step forward, reaching his hand out. “I’m sorry, I just - “ 

“I said, don’t worry about it! It’s nothing.” 

Phil’s hand falls to his side, a pang of disappointment hitting his chest. Just when he thought they were taking a step forward, they take two steps back. 

“Do you want to join me on my patrol?” Phil asks as Suki comes barreling up the hill, her back covered with what looks like bags of food. Most likely a ‘thank you’ from the village in the valley. 

After a second, Dan smirks. “Sure. Whatever, human.” 

It only takes Phil a minute to take a few pieces of fruit from the bags strapped to Suki and tell her to head back to the village. As she takes off, Dan taps Phil’s shoulder. “I can hear their carriages coming from the village. We should take off.” His ears twitch. 

They spend their day walking the perimeter, snacking on apples and pears. Watching Dan becomes a nice past-time for Phil. He knows some demons are supposed to be gorgeous, but Dan’s different. Most demons that use their looks to lure humans in are perfect, with no flaws to drive people away. On the other hand, Phil finds Dan’s flaws are what draws him to the demon. The way he sniffs along the ground and when he smells something off, his nose scrunches which makes Phil giggle. Dan jumps from tree to tree, talking about his plans to find all the jewel shards, but Phil can only focus on how every once in a while, Dan gets so animated with his explanations, his foot falters, but unless someone was staring like Phil is, they wouldn’t notice because Dan recovers quickly, without it hindering his tone of voice. Dan's speaking so much Phil doesn't get too many words in, but he doesn't mind. It's the most Phil has ever heard him speak, even if it is about killing demons and becoming powerful. 

Before Phil realizes, the sun is setting and they’re still pretty far away from the village. They had taken a break from walking awhile ago, finding a shady spot to lounge. Dan had fallen asleep, to Phil’s surprise. It didn’t look like a comfortable sleep, as he still was sitting up, leaned up against a tree and his arms crossed. His breathing has become even after a bit. Part of him just wants to take shelter in a shack he knows is nearby, but another part of him knows he should go home so his mother doesn’t worry. The thought of spending a night with Dan is appealing, even if they just sat in silence until they fell asleep. Phil likes having Dan around. He feels safe. He feels comfortable. 

“Dan, hey, wake up.” Phil lightly grabs Dan’s shoulder and shakes.

In a movement so fast, Phil doesn’t even see it, Dan’s fingers are curled around Phil’s wrist and his eyes pop open. “You let me sleep. It’s almost dark.” His voice is low, close to a soft growl. 

“Uh, yeah. I figured you’d want to find somewhere better to sleep for the night. Especially on a new moon. It’ll be real dark.” 

“New moon?” Dan drops Phil’s wrist and bolts into the trees.

“Dan! Where are you going?” 

“Don’t follow me!” Dan’s voice is already far away along with the sounds of his feet hitting the ground. 

Despite the warning, Phil runs after him. Of course there is no way he is going to catch up to the demon, and Phil knows this, but he runs anyway. The chase is in vain, yet Phil’s feet keep moving him through the quickly darkening forest as his breath becomes heavy and sweat breaks out across his forehead. 

By the time Phil reaches the old shack, door slightly ajar and vines growing wildly around it, the sun has fully set and his vision is disrupted by the complete darkness that engulfs the forest. There is no way Phil is making it back to the village safely. 

He lets out a sigh and hops up the steps to the door. It quickly snaps shut. 

“Go away!” 

“Dan? Dan, it’s Phil, let me in.” He pulls at the door but he can tell Dan is on the other side holding it shut.

“I said. Go. Away!” 

“I said, let me in! Do you want me out here where there could be demons? It’s too dark for me to properly defend myself.” 

Phil pulls at the door again and it opens. His eyes slowly adjust to the dark as he steps in. Dan is sitting in the corner of the small shack, opposite of a few cabinets and shelves. Phil pulls the door shut behind himself, latching a lock on the top of the door frame. Inside the cabinets, Phil finds a lamp with a small amount of oil in it and a pack of matches. He sits on the floor and lights it. 

“What are you doing?” Dan ducks his head so all Phil can see is his back. 

“What? I’d like to see. I don’t have demon eyes like you.” 

The silence that follows is long and awkward. 

“Why didn’t you want me to follow you?” 

More silence. 

Slowly, Dan sits up straight. It takes a minute for it to register, but Phil finally sees what’s different about the demon. The dog ears on the top of his head were gone, human ears stuck out of the long, straight hair on the sides of his head. 

“Your ears - “ 

“I’m a half-demon okay?” Dan’s voice is stained and his shoulders tight. “I lose my demon powers on the new moon. That’s why I really need the Shikon Jewel. So I can be a full demon.” 

“Well...there’s nothing wrong with that.” Phil scoots closer and lays a hand on Dan’s shoulder that just tightens more at the contact. 

“I’m useless like this, Phil.” Dan turns his head and his now brown eyes shine in the light of the lamp. 

“You used my name,” Phil says, his chest feeling like it could explode any second. Hearing his name fall from Dan’s lips sounded better than any musical instrument he’d ever heard. 

“And?” Dan’s shoulder relaxes just a bit. 

“Well, you’ve never used my name before. You always call me human.” 

“Just...leave it, okay? I need to stay on guard. I can’t relax when I’m like this.” Dan turns towards the lamp, shrugging Phil’s hand off his shoulder. 

“I guess,” Phil starts as he props himself against the wall, “I’ll just have to keep you company.” 

Dan doesn’t say anything, but Phil can see just a trace of a smile on his mouth. 

The usual comfortable silence returns, and Phil is grateful for it. Sleepiness washes over Phil. It was late, and he wasn’t used to staying up so far into the night. His eyes get heavy and his back starts to ache. 

“Go to sleep.”

“Hmm?” 

Dan chuckles. “Go to sleep. I’ll wake you if anything happens.”

Phil nods. He would be useless if anything happened anyway with how tired he was. Although, as he lays down on the hardwood floor, he realizes sleeping might be easier said than done. He tries a couple of positions, laying his head on his arms, laying on his stomach, but every time he thinks he's getting comfortable, he's wrong. A sigh escapes his mouth as he flips onto his back. 

“Come here,” Dan whispers, lifting Phil’s head and moving his legs under it. 

Heat overcomes Phil’s face and neck as he looks up at Dan looking down at him, a smile on his face, no fangs sticking out. 

“Th-thanks,” Phil manages to spit out through his racing thoughts. 

A blush crosses Dan’s nose and he quickly looks away. “Sorry. Human emotions are - can - it’s different when I’m like this.” 

“How long are you like this? When will your demon powers come back.” 

Dan inspects his human fingernails, now void of the sparkling black sheen his claws always have. “Just until sunrise. I’ll change once the sun comes up.” 

“Then I have time to indulge in this nicer Dan,” Phil laughs and buries his face into Dan’s black robe. 

“Hey! What does that mean?”

“It’s just, you’re being awfully nice, letting me use your lap and all.” Phil looks back up to Dan, who’s flustered and making Phil’s heart beat fast enough he can feel it in his chest. 

“You’re not like other humans…” His voice trails off, his eyes become distant as he drops a hand to Phil’s chest, and mindlessly his fingers start to draw circles. 

“You’re not like other demons.” 

They don’t say anything else, and Phil slowly drifts off to sleep, a smile on his face. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the last chapter! Thank you all to have commented, left kudos, and supported this fic! Especially those in our writers discord server for supporting me and my writing. 
> 
> Big thanks to itsmyusualphannie for being the best beta anyone could ask for <3

The next morning Phil wakes up alone, although a pile of leaves is cushioning his head. His chest aches the whole way back to the village. Part of him wonders if last night was all a dream and that he really didn't see Dan as a human, struggling to say what he means and pulling Phil in to let him rest his head on his legs. 

Despite being by himself, he can feel heat prickling under his skin. Did he really fall asleep in Dan's lap? Did Dan really draw circles on Phil's chest and smile down at him? Did he really whisper good night as Phil fell asleep? Waking up alone doesn't help his doubts. 

The village is still quiet when he walks up to the gate. To his surprise, Martyn is standing in one of the archer's posts. 

"Phil!" Martyn jumps down from the post, disregarding the ladder. A soft  _ thud  _ echoes through Phil's ears as his brother's feet hit the ground. The mixture of worry and anger clear on Martyn's face makes Phil shuffle his feet. "You have mother worried sick." The harsh lick of his words cuts through Phil. 

"I figured. Now, let me in so I can let her know I'm safe." Phil steps to the side but Martyn steps as well. 

"You've been seeing that demon. I know you have." 

It is funny, at least to Phil, how he and his brother are so different. Martyn always plays by the rules, even if the rules don't make sense or are unfair. Even if those rules are unwritten and only apply in some cases. 

"So what?" Phil tries to step around his brother again, but Martyn won't let up. 

"'So what?' Phil, that demon is dangerous." 

"And that demon saved my life. His name is Dan." There was a point in their lives when Phil was scared of his brother. Scared of his physical strength. Scared of what he would think of Phil. But now, all Phil could think about was how Dan's robes smelled of linen and lavender and how the heat from his hand somehow seeped through his armour plate  _ and _ his body suit.    
  


"Oh?" A dry, sarcastic laugh falls from Martyn's mouth. "So we're naming them now?" 

"You mean like Suki? Did you forget we have an  _ actual  _ demon living  _ in the village _ ?" 

"You've always been the softer one." Judging eyes bore into Phil's, but for once it doesn't phase him. 

"At least I'm not embarrassed by my emotions." This time when Phil steps aside, he pushes Martyn with his shoulder. 

The gate drops and Phil waves at the man who opened it. 

Their mother is more enthusiastic to see Phil when he comes up to their house. She's kneeling in the garden pulling weeds. When she looks up to see Phil walking towards her, she drops her spade and closes the distance between them. 

"I was worried sick about you!" She hugs him tight. 

"I'm sorry," Phil says into the top of her head where her graying hair is piled. 

"Where were you?" She pulls away. The wrinkles beside her eyes seem like they've become deeper over the past few months. 

"I uh," Phil hesitates. There is no reason to lie, but of all people, his mother is the last one to be accepting of demons, half or not. "I was with Dan. The demon who saved me?" 

"Ah." She smiles a smile that's almost happy, but mostly knowing, and a bit sad. 

"You don't have to worry, I - "

"Oh, but I will always worry, Philip. My boy has befriended a demon. I know he saved you, but he  _ is  _ a demon." 

"Half." 

"I'm sorry?" 

"He's a half demon."

His mother's eyes are intense, making Phil squirm as he remembers those same eyes desperate to keep him and his brother from fighting demons, let alone becoming friends with them. 

"You care for this demon quite a bit, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Phil doesn't hesitate with his answer. Dan might be a demon, but if he wasn’t good he wouldn’t have cared about that child in the burning shrine. He wouldn’t have cared about how comfortable Phil was last night. 

"I love you to pieces, no matter what."

She gives Phil a stiff hug, making him wonder what she would think if she saw him last night curled up on Dan. Part of him wants to believe that she wouldn’t care about seeing her youngest son curled up on the lap of something that killed her husband. When he pulls away, there is a smile on her face, but Phil can’t bring himself to believe it’s real. 

*~*

Two days later, Phil is bouncing his leg as he forces food down his throat. Telling his mother he wasn’t hungry didn’t stop her from cooking him lunch, and who was he to waste food and her effort? Dan was nowhere to be found. Suki had even agreed to help search for him that morning, but the forest was calm and the sun was on the far side of the sky now. Phil hadn’t seen anything but a few bugs and the people walking around the village. 

His mother asks him what’s wrong, but all he says is, “Thank you for lunch.” She knows there’s something bothering him. Phil can’t tell her. 

When Martyn comes in through the front door clad in gear, Phil is thankful for the distraction from his thoughts.

“There’s been a demon sighting. One with a jewel shard. Phil, get dressed.” Martyn doesn’t ask, he tells.

Phil listens. He’s always listened to his brother. Mostly. This time though, Phil needs to get out, even if it is to kill a demon. 

“Okay, let’s do this,” Phil says as he comes back to the front room. 

“Do you have your mask?” Martyn asks, his voice slightly patronizing. 

Phil goes back to his room to grab the mask. 

“Okay,” Phil fastens the ribbon behind his neck and walks towards the door. Martyn blocks his way. 

“Didn’t you learn anything?” 

Phil pushes by him and lays a hand on the door. 

“Martyn, I don’t think now’s the time to - ” 

The last thing Phil expects to see when he opens the door, is exactly what he sees. 

“I uh, I brought these. ‘Cause I thought they may be useful,” Dans says, his arms full of bones still partially covered in chunks of decomposing flesh. 

No one says anything. Phil can only look between Dan, whose face is neutral, as if him bringing Phil and his family a pile of bones is the most normal thing that could happen, and Martyn and his mother’s faces. Both have their eyebrows pulled together and their mouths gaping. 

“How - what - ” Martyn stutters before pulling a dagger free from his belt and throws it in Dan’s direction. 

Bones hit the ground and the blade ends up between Dan’s pointer and middle finger. “Okay, I see how it is. I bring you demon bones for you to make armour from, and I get a dagger to the jugular.” 

Frozen in his place, Phil can only watch as Martyn lets out a cry and runs towards Dan with his sword. Dan backs up easily, ducking when Martyn swings, and they dance. Their mother follows after them, her face filled with worry. Phil isn’t far behind. A bubble of laughter rises up into Phil’s throat when he notices Dan isn’t even looking at Martyn. His eyes are trained on Phil as he moves back and forth dodging the blade effortlessly. The look is challenging and almost...flirty. Like Dan is wondering how long it will take for Martyn to give up so he can say his snarky remark, and he knows Phil will find it entertaining. Because he remembers how Phil was the same way the day they met. Full of angry protectiveness and misunderstanding. 

Eventually, Dan looks back to Martyn and propels himself backwards so he is balanced on the tall fence that helps protect the village. 

“Get back down here and  _ fight _ !” Martyn huffs, clearly out of breath.

Dan scoffs. “I’m not here to fight, human. Clearly. I brought you a peace offering.” 

“And we appreciate it, don’t we, Martyn?” Phil crosses his arms and looks at his brother. 

“We don’t have time for peace offerings! We have a demon nearby to exterminate!” 

“That  _ is  _ the demon, stupid!” Dan gestures to the bones. 

“We don’t need your help!” 

“Then next time I’ll let your dumbass get ripped to shreds.” Dan shrugs his shoulders. 

“Thank you,” their mother says quietly as she squares her shoulders. 

“Mother!” Martyn screams, his mouth tight. “You of all people should not be condoning Phil to be friends with this demon!” 

“I think this demon, Dan is it? Has proved that he is no threat to us. Maybe we should thank him instead of trying to kill him.” 

Phil’s eyes finally tear away from Dan and he looks at his mother. She looks terrified, but there is something behind her eyes that Phil’s never seen before. Acceptance, perhaps. 

“You humans are all the same,” Dan spits at Martyn, then looks at Phil. “Well...most of you are anyway.” A blush creeps onto his face as he looks away. 

*~*

If someone would have told Phil a few weeks ago that they would have another demon living in the village, he would have laughed. Dan never sleeps there, but every morning when Phil steps outside, Dan is there, perched on the fence waiting for him. The other villagers keep at bay. Most don’t know what to think of him, except the blacksmith who is thankful every time Dan shows up with demon bones for him. 

At first, people glare as Dan and Phil walk by, whispering to each other about Phil’s new half-demon friend. Dan just scoffs and turns his head. Phil smiles and waves. 

Most of the slayers accept Dan quickly, asking how his powers work and ask him to show off his Shikon Jewel Shards. Dan does so with pride. 

Phil’s mother on the other hand, takes a while to warm up. She keeps her distance but always says good morning with a smile. She offers both Dan and Phil lunch and dinner, which Dan refuses at first until he realizes she makes him a helping either way. Dan stops scowling around her. 

Phil and the rest of the slayers are away one evening helping a neighboring village exterminate some demon spiders. They fight through the evening and return home well after the sun comes up. 

Phil’s the first one back in the gate, wanting to sleep, but he's more worried about Dan. He wouldn’t want Dan to worry.

There’s no sign of Dan on the fence which makes Phil’s bloody hands sweat. But then, he notices a black robe in the garden beside the house. Dan’s kneeling down, his sleeves are pulled back. What surprises Phil is his mother, bending down right beside Dan, and she’s laughing. 

“No, no, this is the one you’re looking for, dear. This one is good for burns,” his mother is saying to Dan as she holds up a few leaves. 

“That’s right,” Dan murmurs. “Mother always got these mixed up too.” 

“Dan, mother, what’re you doing?” 

Phil’s mother jumps and runs to him for a hug, disregarding the dried blood on his armour.

“Your mother needed help. So I’m helping,” Dan says, not turning around from the plant he is harvesting. 

“Oh, he’s been so lovely, Philip. I’m almost done and the sun isn’t even above us!” The joy in her voice is genuine. Phil smiles. 

“Well, good thing you have something to do, I for one, need to sleep.” As if on cue, Phil yawns. 

Phil only has enough energy to walk inside, shed his gear, and fall onto his bed, on top of the covers. His window is open and he can hear Dan and his mother speaking. The voice Dan uses is soft and careful. That voice is usually saved for Phil. He doesn’t mind sharing it. 

Then, he’s asleep. 

*~*

When Phil opens his eyes, it’s dark and he can feel something warm on his forehead. 

“Are you alright?”

“Dan?” Phil stirs and blinks, barely making out a face in front of him in the dark.

“You were having a bad dream, I think. Your forehead feels warm.” Dan’s hand moves over his forehead and Phil can feel his breath. 

“Oh.” Phil chuckles. “I don’t remember if I was.” Too soon, Dan is leaning back and his hand pulls away, but Phil’s heart is still racing. “Why are you here?” He sits up.

“I didn’t know if you got hit in the head or something!” Dan’s tone is reprehensive. “What if you didn’t wake up?” 

“My mother is rubbing off on you.” Phil tucks himself under the covers and lays on his side facing Dan. 

There’s a few beats of silence before Dan says, “She reminds me a lot of my mother.” 

“Oh, yeah? What’s she like?”

More silence. 

“She was an honorable woman. She cared for me. She stood up for me when I needed it the most.” 

Phil’s heart drops at Dan’s usage of past tense. 

“I wish I could have met her.” 

“Me too.” Dan sounds like he’s far off in his own head. 

“Dan?” Phil asks, his voice low. 

“Hmm?”

“Sleep next to me tonight?”

“What?” Phil can almost hear the heat rushing to the demon’s cheeks. 

“So I won't have any more bad dreams.” It’s a little white lie, but Phil would be lying if he says he doesn’t want Dan to lay next to him. 

A few beats pass before Phil can feel the sheets being lifted and a body lying next to him. 

“C’mere.” With slightly too much force, Dan pulls Phil next to him so Phil can lay his cheek against Dan’s chest. His heartbeat is fast and loud in Phil's ear. 

They lay in silence for so long that Phil thinks that Dan has fallen asleep. It’s the most comfortable Phil’s ever been. The warm touch and soft thuds from Dan’s heart is enough to lull him to sleep. When Dan’s arms tighten around him, it makes Phil jump a bit. 

“This is the safest I’ve felt since I was a small child.” It’s so low, Phil doesn’t think the words are for him. 

“Then stay with me.” 

There’s pressure under Phil’s chin, a pad of a finger and a pinpoint pressure of a claw. He tilts his head up and he’s met with Dan’s lips on his. It’s quick but the sensation makes Phil’s body tingle all the way to his toes. 

“I will.” 


End file.
